A Digimon with a Future
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: it's the third part in my future series... ITS OVER!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is the third part in my Future Series. As mentioned in the last part, Byokimon will meet up with her childhood crush's wife, Tokimon. She has a problem with that, Zashmon has a problem with that. It's about how both of them deal with it. I think Zashmon's way is much better, as usual.

Disclaimer: Byoki, Zash and Cash belong to me. Toki and Semi are Jazzy's.

A Digimon With A Future 

Chapter One: Let's talk it over

"I'm back, I'm back. And worser than before" sang a voice. A black Renamon happily skipped along the road. She had red-orange features and yellow-orange markings, instead of swirls she had upside down crosses. Her eyes where ice blue.

A silver Renamon with dark blue features, dark red gloves and orange eyes rolled his eyes while walking alongside her.

"Why do you keep having to come back here, Byoki-imo?" he asked without going in on her singing. Byoki shrugged. "I must see to his doing." She hummed a bit and the began singing again. "He said good bye. He said fare well. I said I'll be back and come and check. No worries. I'll be back."

The silver digimon held his paws to his ears.

"Hey, Zash-nee. We're nearly there" Byoki said and stopped in front of the village.

"Plus" Byoki said holding up her paw to her twin. "I must see this – digimon. I wonder where she lives."

Zash sighed. "Can't you just leave it?" Byoki shook her head. "No. That digimon took away my future husband and and and had – children with him. Arg!" she ruffled her fur.

"And now, and now, and now, my dear. Comes the end. The end of what's there. You shall lose, and I will win. This is me and that was you" she sang grinning at the village.

"How do you know where she is anyway" Zash said and watched the digimon in the village move.

"Sooner or later she has to come home. Plus I'll know. She'll smell like Shun-chan. You know, Shun has that special smell" she said breathing in deeply.

"Yeah. Sweet" Zash said smiling. Byoki rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said and strutted down the hill to the village. She ushered past the digimon. Zash followed behind her.

"Yo" Byoki grabbed the next best digimon and spun it around. Facing her was a pink Renamon with baby blue features and black markings. Her blue eyes flashed. "What?" she growled.

"Oh, tough girl. Whatever. I'm looking for this digimon. Tall, handsome, silver?" The other digimon looked at Byoki.

"He grew tall and he grew strong, but dear, to his dismay, the guy turned wrong. He has a wife, he threw me aside. I have to kill her now, just push her away" Byoki sang. The other digimon continued looking at her. "Whatever" she said and waved her hand. She turned to leave. Byoki pulled her back. "Look here, missy. Don't go all sour on me" she said her eyes giving of a dark blue flash. Zash grabbed his sister and pushed her aside.

"We're looking for a digimon named Cashmon's wife" he said quickly.

"Why?"

"That doesn't concern a digimon of your age."

"Going all adult on me?" the pink digimon growled. Zash looked shocked. "We – well, not really."

"Oh, hey Akkadi!" the three heard a digimon. She looked slightly older. This Renamon had white fur with ghostly green features and ice blue markings. Instead of the swirls she had diamonds and her eyes were a light blue.

"Hello, Toki" Akkadi said and lowered her head. "Weren't you going to visit Kae?" Toki asked. Akkadi nodded. "Yes."

"Who are –" Toki stopped in her sentence when Byoki jumped her neck. Both digimon fell to the ground, Byoki at Toki's neck. Zash jumped and grabbed Byoki by the scruff of her neck. He pulled her off Toki who looked very surprised.

Akkadi sighed. "I'm staying out of this" she said and disappeared.

"What was that about?" Toki asked practically yelling. Zash dug his claws into Byoki's neck making her stop trying to attack Toki. "I'm very sorry" he said and bowed his head. "It's just my sister is – she hates you." Toki looked at the other digimon and then nodded slowly. "And – how can that be, if we've only just met?"

"It's because you have wed with Cash-k – mon."

"Ah."

"Distraught. Killing. Death and Pain. One day that's how you'll feel. Take him away, tear him for moi, the one for life, for life, for li~fe" Byoki sang and dropped to the ground. Zash sighed. "Luckily she calms down quickly. I'd like to tell you" he suggested and helped Toki up.

"Uh. Sure, we could go to my place" she suggested and pointed towards Cash's place. Zash nodded. "I'll just get rid of Byoki, if you don't mind."

"No, not really. I'm not that fond of digimon jumping out of a reason I don't know." Zash gave a weak smile. "Byoki, go home" he said and pointed towards the hill. Byoki got up. "Nope" she said grinning and disappeared. Zash sighed and then followed Toki who had just left.

"Have a seat" Toki said and pointed to one of the couches. Zash sat down. "So?" Toki asked. "What's this all about?" Zash sighed.

"My sister has know Cashmon since shortly after Ren – BlackRenamon's birth. And has, well, been attached to him. That's about the story" Zash said and shrugged. Toki nodded. "Not much but I understand. And now she's mad at me because I married him." This time Zash nodded. Toki sighed. "This isn't good" she mumbled.

"I've tried keeping her away from the village but a few days ago she decided to come back and visit BlackRenamon, and well, wanted to marry Cashmon, but she instead found out that he was already married.

Toki nodded and sighed. "We need to find a way to get her over with Cash."

"True. I've tried but this digimon is just hell of a stubborn" Zash said.

"I'll figure out something" Toki said and smiled. "I'll contact you" she said smiling.

o.O look the first chapter of the first part. *pats toki* isn't she clever *walks off to write the other hundred fics she's started*


	2. Solution

The second part of the last part, making it the very very last part. You'll find out what's up Toki's... glove ^^

Disclaimer: I own Deus and Iki.

A Digimon With A Future 

Chapter Two: Solution

Toki dragged Zash behind her. Zash stared at the sky.

"I hope this dragging doesn't go to long" he mumbled. As he finished his sentence, Toki dropped him. "Right, mister. Get me your evil sister."

Zash sighed and looked around. A bit further away Byoki was hanging upside down from some swings talking to some younger digimon.

"It's not sore. Death, I mean, not the knife. That is painful. So what you do is well, kill yourself. Then if you're lucky you get to be reborn and well have a partner. I have one, she's a mean one, but she's cool to be with" Byoki explained.

"You killed yourself?" a young digimon asked. She was the shortest in the group and had a bright orange fur colour. Her features were yellow and her markings were pink, like the flower she wore by her left ear.

"She's pulling your leg, Iki" Razz said. Iki looked down at her leg.

"Not that leg" razz said grinning. Iki pulled a confused face.

"What happens if you're unlucky?" another digimon asked. She had baby blue fur, ghostly green markings and red gloves. Her lines and swirls were pink like her eyes and around her left ear she had tied a black hair band.

Byoki looked at her.

"Come again?" she asked.

"If you're lucky you get a partner. And if not?"

"Oh. I guess you die than. Or you just live in Primary Village. Maybe you even get to go kick God-ass!" she said happily.

"Don't talk like that about the Gods!" the third digimon hissed.

"Calm down, cuz" Razz said.

"So" Byoki said. "Who are your parents then?"

"My dad's a Semimon. He my not be the cleverest but he sure is brave" Razz said.

"I met a Semimon once. A long time ago."

"And my mom's a BlackRenamon. She's weird, but kinda fun."

"My dad's in the DDF. Lirelmon, he's a general or something. And my mom's a doctor, Lopemon" Iki said.

"Lopemon" Byoki grinned. "I knew one too."

"My – " Kae, Razz cousin, began but was interrupted when Zash walked over to them.

"Byoki-imo, leave the children alone. Toki wants to talk to you" he ordered. Byoki dropped the ground elegantly.

"A fight, woman to woman. Count me in" she said holding up her fists. Zash rolled his eyes and pulled her off.

"Weird people" Kae mumbled and threw off an attack burning a little bush.

"Bring it on, sister" Byoki yelled, even before her and Zash reached Toki. Toki looked at the black digimon conceitedly.

"I have a suggestion" she said. Byoki straightened up and glared at the other digimon.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" she asked her eyes glinting in the sun. Toki pulled a face.

"Bribery... there are nicer words" she mumbled. Byoki grinned.

"I like bribery. Let's see how well you bribe." Toki looked as Zash who rolled his eyes and then nodded.

"Come on" Toki said and entered the house they were standing next to. As soon as the three of them entered the hall way the door crashed closed and a white-furred Renamon appeared in front of him. His features were golden and his markings dark blue. His eyes flashed red in the dim-lit house.

"What is thy reason for visit?" he asked in a soft milky voice.

Byoki's eyes lit up. Toki looked over to her female companion and smiled. What had happened, happened.

"Byoki wishes audience" she said.

"Byoki wishes a lot more than audience. Wanna marry me, Shiny?" she asked.

"Shiny?" Zash and Toki stared at the white digimon for reaction. He looked at the two of them his eyes reflecting boredom.

"So be it" he said, his tone in voice not changing. Byoki jumped into the air.

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married" she sang happily.

"That was your plan?" Zash asked Toki while pointing at the white digimon who Byoki was now jumping around.

"Not really. I was just going to well find someone else for her. But for Deus to marry her right away." Toki shook her head.

"And we'll invite Shun-kun and the whole rest of the family. And my family. And course your family, To-chan. And yours, Shiny." Deus blinked, still seeming bored.

"Please refrain from the name Shiny. My name is Deusmon. I have a high duty, do not destroy my reputation" he mumbled. Byoki nodded. "Deus? Hmm, nice name" she said.

"And now. We'll go to wedding preparations, yeah!" she yelled happily.

*blinks* now I wouldn't have expected that either... mwhaha.... I'm going to write a wedding fic for Deus and Byoki. It's not gonna be part of the future series cause sth else is gonna happen there.

Byokiw as being evil to the kids, bad, bad Byoki.

Go Toki. Toki was good, Toki had good idea, but she kinda... messed Deus' life... but he doesn'ts eem to mind, ne?


End file.
